Crows make perfect pets
by Yami Maibe
Summary: How Konoka and Setsuna met. Konoka and her grandfather go to buy her a pet. Will she run away or return? One-shot


**Crows make perfect pets- a Negima/Petshop of Horrors Crossover**

**Magdalene:** Yami and I are big Negima fans

**Maibe:** and we LOVE KONOSETSU!

**Magdalene:** We were reading a POH the one night when we came up with this crossover

**Maibe:** I want demon wings too!

**Magdalene:** We do not own either mangas so please don't sue us.

**Maibe:** Else I'll kill you!

**Magdalene:** Yami! That's rude!

**Maibe:** Shut up Hikari!

* * *

The Kendo expert walks towards her bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet. She rifles though the bottles of pills and pulls out a small container. After opening it she places a finger on her right eye's pupil and lifts the colored contact away from her eyeball. Setsuna looks at her reflection in the mirror. Her left-eye was her "normal" chocolate brown color and the other eye was a fiery red, a tell-tale trait of her demonic heritage. The half demon sighs and takes out the other synthetic substance.

_I still remember the first day I started hiding my true self. The day I asked Count D to help me conceal my demon traits from Ojou-sama. So that I could protect her and befriend her…_

_**10 years ago**_

Two humans walk into the strange pet store, one an elderly-male, the other a young girl around the age of five. The count appears in front of them, smiling his signature smile. "Welcome to Count-D's pet shop. In here, we have many animals, from common things like cats and dog, to animals that barely slide past the C.I.T.E.S. list." The old man chuckles as he sees his grand-daughter hiding behind his robes."Sorry about Konoka-chan Count. She's not used to leaving her parents estate. We're looking for a companion for her." "I see. Are looking for any creature in particular?" "Yes. I need something that can be Konoka's friend and her protector as there are some 'persons' whom would like to kidnap her." The dean whispers. The count motions to the back room. "I might have just what your looking for…"

Strange creatures stared at the two strangers entering their domain but one creature in particular was in awe with them. The small albino crow was fascinated by the little girl, feeling quite attracted to her. When the count approached this beast's cage, the white bird hid back in the shadows of her prison. "It's all right Setsuna. I just wish to show you to my guests." Count D purrs and holds out his hand for the crow to perch on. Driven by the raw power of curiosity, the miniscule snow-colored creature placed her talons on her keeper's extended appendage.

"This is one of my more recent discoveries, a albino crow. She's quite loyal and protective about anyone whom becomes her master." The count takes the small sorceresses hand and carefully places the demon on the tiny arm. "Please take good care of her Konoka-san." Then the most peculiar thing happens: the little bird bows its head, making Konoka laugh as she has not in ages. The count chuckles. "Setsuna likes you and wants to go home with you." "Setsuna?" The little girl looks at her newly acquired pet and back at the Chinese shopkeeper. "That's her name, Setsuna. She's not usually this friendly when I have visitors so I think you'll be the perfect master for her."

"She needs to be let out of her cage for two hours everyday so that she can spread her wings. When you want her to return to you just whistle, she'll come flying straight back. Feed her a cup of bird feed everyday, she's not picky about what she eats unlike some of the creatures I keep. Just keep her away from other birds, crows in particular, they'll pick a fight with her for sure. And never clip her wings, she won't pay you back kindly for that. She nearly took a large chunk out of my finger when I tried to free her from a piece of wire." The count instructs as the dean looks at his beloved grandchild and her crow-pet. _Those are quite sharp talons and beak. But Setsuna seems to be very careful about where she places those talons and steers clear from Kono-chan's eyes. Maybe this pet will be good for her. She's so lonely there on the estate. _"Thank you Count D. Hope you have a pleasant day." Konoemon Konoe pays the count for Konoka's gift and they walk out of the building.

As soon as the count returns upstairs, he is greeted by one of the creatures he keeps and hands him his herbal tea. "Count do you think it was wise to give that little girl Sakurazaki-san? She is a outcast demon and could easily hurt her." The humanoid beast asks as she hands the Chinese count a plate of strange delicacies. "Setsuna was the one who showed interest in her and she amused little Konoka. Who knows? Maybe she'll turn out to be the best guardian for the small mage, seeing as she is surprisingly skilled with a sword and a talisman…"

"Welcome back Konoka-chan." Her father greets her as she arrives back at the family estate. "Daddy look what grandpa gave me!" The excited Konoe-heiress replies and shows her magical father Setsuna's cage. The half-demon opens her crimson eyes and stares at the spectacle wearing male's face. _He is definitely not a normal human. I sense a magical aura around him and the rest of his family. I wonder if he knows I'm a half-demon. Probably not. _"An albino crow? Well that's new…"

_Nightfall_

Setsuna's gaze never leaves her little mistress, watching over her intensely. By midnight her eyelids began to droop but she kept her laser eyes focused on little Konoka. The spell that keeps her in animal form was wearing thin but she did not wish to leave the small mage's side. Around one o'clock she began to feel the magical veil fall as she shifted back into her half-demon form. "NO!" She gasps as her wings disappear and are replaced by human arms. Soon the rest of her body started to alter. Now, in the room, stood a small girl instead of a little crow. Her hair a silvery white, the exact shade of moonbeams. Her eyes a fiery red. She was clothed in a red and white hakama, her hair tied up to the right-side of her head. "No! I can't let Ojou-sama see me like this!" She tries to recreate the spell but to no avail. She looks around frantically, not wanting Konoka to wake up and see her pet had been replaced by a demon's spawn. A single tear runs down her cheek. She knows she has to leave her new master, the one she would have protected with her life. "I'm sorry Konoka-san." She whispers before climbing out the window and spreading her white wings.

The sound of a girl crying wakes the count up. He quickly moves towards the front of his shop and slips open the door. There, encircled by white feathers, was Setsuna, crying as she had never cried before.

"You're back soon Se-chan. Why have you returned so early?" He pulls her close, comforting the small-demon. "I can't protect her looking like this Count." She brawls, hiding her face in his elegant robes. "And why not?" "I scare people. No real child has blood-red eyes and silver-white hair. I tried to recreate the spell that keeps me in my crow form but my magic does not seem strong enough." Setsuna looks up at Count D, her ruby eyes red from the crying. "I want to protect her. Please help me protect Konoka-san." She begs and clings to his tear-stained clothing. "I know just what to do…"

A shriek fills the Konoe estate. The head of the household comes bursting into his beloved daughter's room, finding Konoka sitting next to the open cage, crying her eyes out. "She… she's gone. Setsuna's gone!" She sniffs and holds a single pale feather. "Don't cry Konoka. I'm sure she'll come back." Her father tries to reassure her, but knows her new pet would never return. "She… she was the first real friend I'd ever had." The little girl cries as her father holds her tightly in his arms, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry."

Konoka was standing outside her room, lazily playing with a small ball, not really wanting to. "I want my Setsuna. I want my friend." She muttered as she bounced the toy up and down on the gravel paving. "Konoka Ojou-sama. There are some Shinmei-ryū students here to see you." One of her father's apprentices calls her. The little magician follows sullenly. There are two older students standing at the gate with something small hiding behind their hakamas. The little creature pokes her head round and nods her head to little Konoka. It is a girl around her age, her hair black and tied up to the right side of her face, her eyes chocolate brown. Konoka stares at her, as if she had seen her somewhere before. The little demon gulps. "Hello Konoka Ojou-sama. I am Setsuna Sakurazaki. Please to meet you."

* * *

**Maibe:** First crossover published! Praise Us! Praise Us!

**Konoka:** Aw Se-chan. Why'd you scare me like that?

**Setsuna:** I'm sorry Ojou-sama. I did not want to frighten you with my demonic traits.

**Konoka:** I don't care. You're my Se-chan! You'll always be my Se-chan!

**Setsuna:** Yes Ojou-sama.

**Konoka:** Kono-chan!

**Setsuna:** Yes Kono-chan.

**Maibe + Magdalene:** Hug time! (Hugs Konoka and Setsuna)

**Setsuna: **Please review.


End file.
